foundations_of_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Supernatural Patron
To be the benefactor to an individual or assemblage in exchange for supernatural intercessions. Also Called * Immortal Benefactor * Mystic Mentor * Supernatural Adviser, Mentor or Guide Capabilities As a Supernatural Patron a being presents itself to potential devotees as a divine, magical or transcendent benefactor, one willing to bestow gifts upon said devotees in exchange for glorification and prostration. These gifts usually include, but by no means are limited to, good health, good fortune and a happier life. A Supernatural Patron may be of varying moral alignment; therefore, a supplicant should be well versed in its history and demeanor before petitioning for their patronage. Many an ignorant soul has invoked a malevolent entity in the hopes of gaining fame, power and/or wealth, only to be driven to madness or worse. The scope of power a given Supernatural Patron '''wields is not always equal, in comparison to other such patrons; however, relative to the mortal votary, their power is usually unfathomable, transcending most if not all rules and laws as mortals understand them. Some '''Supernatural Patrons derive power from their devotees, in part or in full; while others have such reserves of power that they are nigh-omnipotent. Applications These are the bestowed powers, not the powers of the patron. * Theurgy ** Holy Gift ** Demonic Empowerment Variations Depending on the portfolio and mechanizations of a given Supernatural Patron specific powers may or may not be available, whether or not the patron is capable of granting them. Sampling of bestowals .... * Animal empowerment grant power(s) of, over, the animal kingdom * Divine (Demonic) conduit: channel the essence of a divine (demonic) entity gaining some, or all, of their abilities and/or traits. * Divine (Unholy) vessel: be a vessel for an immortal (divine or demonic) being. * Elemental empowerment grant power(s) of, over, the elements (classical - air, earth, fire, water; scientific -- electromagnetism, gravity, strong and/or weak force) * Life or Death intercession grant power(s) of, over, life and death; including resurrection or destruction. * Magic empowerment grant power(s) of, over, magic * Mental empowerment grant power(s) of, over, mind and its mental faculties such as intelligence, memory, etc. * Nature empowerment grant power(s) of, over, the forces of nature * Psychic empowerment grant power(s) of, over, the soul and/or the spiritual * Personal Domain grant a private dimension (domain) and sovereignty over such domain * Symbiosis: become a host to a supernatural entity in exchange for gaining supernatural abilities. * Wish Granting grant the wish(es) of a petitioner, limitations or additional determinants, may apply; especially for grandiose wishes Associations Possible additional accommodations to which a given Supernatural Patron may subject a petitioner. * Contract Bestowal * Loyalty Dependence * Oath Keeping * Subordination Manipulation Limitations * There is always a cost to be paid; whether this be a sacrifice (figurative or literal), a service, worship, or otherwise. Patronage is usually only given as long as the cost and terms are continuously met. * Some Supernatural Patrons '''are not benevolent, some are neutral or malevolent, others so alien that they are incomprehensible. Once engaged with a '''Supernatural Patron one may well be subject to it's whims not only for their mortal life, but for all eternity. * If a particular Supernatural Patron is defeated or destroyed all granted benefits, as well as all subject costs, are immediately null-and-void. In the event that the patron survives (or resurrects) and returns to power, they will usually begin to consolidate their power with former disciples. Known Patrons * Asmodeus, Demongorgon, Orcus, and other ancient forces now depicted as demons. * Grimlore * Hecate, Goddess of Heaven, Earth, Sea, Underworld and Magic (Greco-Roman Goddess) * Her Imperial Majesty, Empress Elysia of Gwer Nos * Hierarchs of the Five Spheres * Isacoa, Goddess of Healing * Isis, Goddess of Magic, Sovereignty, Fertility and Women (Egyptian Goddess) * Satan, the Devil (Christian mythology) * S'iege, the * Tutankhmaat * Vashdamere Category:Hierarchy Category:Index